


Release the Hounds

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nymphomania, Satire, Sexual Exhaustion, so many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: “It’s our daughter, Princess Chastity,” the Queen said. “She’s… escaped.”“Escaped?” Horst asked. “D’you mean she’s been kidnapped?”“It seems unlikely,” the King said darkly. “If we can’t keep her locked up, I doubt anyone else could.”“She was cursed, as an adolescent,” the Queen said. “When she came of age, she developed… an insatiable appetite. We had a tower built for her, of course, I mean, what else could we do with a cursed princess, but she managed to overpower the guards and fled.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Dogs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Release the Hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

> No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic.

“So what is this job, anyway?” Horst asked. 

The King and Queen exchanged nervous glances. “We’re counting on you to be discreet,” the King said. “A very awkward situation, you understand, it wouldn’t do to have it getting around the kingdom.” 

“It’s our daughter, Princess Chastity,” the Queen said. “She’s… escaped.” 

“Escaped?” Horst asked. “D’you mean she’s been kidnapped?” 

“It seems unlikely,” the King said darkly. “If we can’t keep her locked up, I doubt anyone else could.” 

“She was cursed, as an adolescent,” the Queen said. “When she came of age, she developed… an insatiable appetite. We had a tower built for her, of course, I mean, what else could we do with a cursed princess, but she managed to overpower the guards and fled.” 

“We need her returned to us as soon as possible,” the King continued. “She could be wreaking havoc across the kingdom as we speak. It’s vitally important that we recover her before word of this gets out. It would be most embarrassing for the kingdom for her condition to become generally known.” 

Horst frowned. “Not to question Your Majesties’ wisdom,” he said as politely as he could, “but this seems like a lot of trouble just because the princess overeats sometimes? Surely it’s not worth keeping her locked up just because she has second helpings at supper, is it?” 

“Not that sort of appetite,” the King said. 

Horst thought about that for a moment. And then another moment. “Oh. _Oh. _Yeah, I see what you mean. I’ll get my best hounds on it immediately. Do you have anything with the princess’s scent on it? You know, for the hounds to track.” 

“I think we can find something,” the King said, and sent for a servant to retrieve something from the princess’s tower. 

Horst gathered his hounds. They were beautiful dogs, tall as his hip, with shiny brown coats and even shinier teeth. Horst was a little worried; tracking wayward princesses wasn’t their usual job. More often they ran with the King’s hunting party, or occasionally chased down criminals. They were fearful beasts, and Horst hoped they wouldn’t be too rough with the princess. Probably the King and Queen would be less than pleased if he returned with a princess who had been somewhat gnawed on. 

The servant arrived, bearing a lacy pink handkerchief embroidered with the princess’s initials. It was… damp when Horst took it, and even he could smell a faint musky odor coming off of it. He held it in front of Throat Ripper, the alpha dog. The hound took a deep sniff and then made a retching sound, pawing at his nose. 

Beast Slayer and Death Fang whimpered but obediently sniffed the wet handkerchief as well. Once Horst managed to get them back under control, he reluctantly pocketed the handkerchief and gave them the command to track, and the chase began. 

The hounds led him first to a small farm on the outskirts of town. Horst almost tripped over the farmer, who lay nude in the middle of his field. Horst couldn’t help but notice that his limp cock was red and chafed, and his chest and face was smeared with fluid. 

“Excuse me,” said Horst, whose mother had raised him to be polite, even in uncomfortable situations. “Did you by chance see a… a young woman come by here?” 

The farmer’s eyes fluttered, and he groaned. “Sure did,” he said. “She came once on my cock, and then on my face, and then my cock again, and then I said that my old heart couldn’t take any more, and then she took off that way.” He pointed in the direction they were already heading. “Oh god, the cows,” he said, as if he’d just remembered. “Go check on the cows!” He tried to sit up, but couldn’t quite manage. 

“Do you need a cup of water or something?” Horst asked, concerned. 

“The cows!” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll check on your cows!” Horst said, and continued in that direction. 

The cows were lying down in a field, sprawled every which uncowlike way, and for a moment Horst thought they were dead. On closer inspection, they simply seemed to be exhausted. Their tongues lolled, and every now and then a tail would give a tired little flick. Like the farmer, they were covered in what seemed to be sexual fluids. No part of a cow was safe; Horst wasn’t sure how a person could fuck a cow’s ear, but that was the only conclusion he could come to. The dogs wouldn’t come near the cows. Instead, they stayed well behind Horst, growling softly with ears pasted back against their heads. 

Horst was beginning to worry. Clearly this princess was something to be reckoned with. He resolved to be more cautious in his approach. 

The dogs led him along down the road to a small inn. The door hung slightly ajar, and Horst pushed it open, fearing the worst. 

The place was a wreck. At the small bar, the bartender was slumped, pantsless and insensate, moaning. Half a dozen other guests were in similar states of disarray. One young man seemed to have fallen asleep with his mouth around another man’s cock. Come stained the floor, the chairs, even the ceiling. 

“Please, help us,” a woman pled. Her skirts were hiked up to her chest, and she lay sprawled in an armchair by the fire, her legs spread to show off a dripping pussy. “She’s insane! There was nothing we could do! You have to stop her, you have to…” She began to weep into her petticoat. 

Horst made soothing noises and promised to stop the sex-mad woman, and returned to the chase with his hounds. 

The situation was the same everywhere they stopped. A troop of knights who had been practicing in a field crawled on their hands and knees to pick up pieces of their armor that had been discarded in their sexual frenzy. Half a dozen bandits told him of the wealthy young woman they had tried to rob, and how excited they were when she offered to pay for her safety a different way, until the third or fourth round. At a temple to the Moon Goddess, the Head Priestess wearily relayed tales of a woman who had defiled every single one of her virgin acolytes. 

“They’ll probably have to be sent to serve the Harvest God now, and what am I going to do? Do you know how hard it is to find virgin acolytes?” 

She didn’t seem to be at all placated by Horst’s assurances that he was closing in on the perpetrator, but he had no more time to soothe the addled woman. Beast Slayer bayed at the edge of the nearby forest while Death Fang and Throat Ripper eyed the trees warily. Their quarry was close now, she had to be. 

Night was falling, and Horst didn’t much fancy venturing into the woods in the dark, but they’d come so close now and clearly it was of the utmost importance that they catch the erstwhile princess as quickly as possible. He begged a lantern from the disgruntled Head Priestess and urged his hounds into the forest. He soon lost sight of them in the darkness, although he could hear their panting breaths and occasional barks up ahead. 

When one of them let out a shrieking whine, Horst felt the first cold squeeze of terror around his heart. He whistled the dogs back to him. Death Fang and Throat Ripper crashed through the undergrowth to sit in front of their master, but Beast Slayer was nowhere to be seen. He whistled again, to no response. 

He kept the other two dogs close at hand as he crept farther into the woods, alert for his lost dog. When he saw the dark shape slumped at the base of a tree, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to the hound’s side. 

Beast Slayer cocked his head as his master approached. His eyes, reflecting the light of the lantern, were glassy and vacant, but his tail thumped limply against the ground when he saw Horst. His belly was splattered with come. 

Horst checked Beast Slayer all over for injuries, but could find nothing. He filled a tin cup with water from his waterskin and held it for the dog to lap tiredly, and fed him a few pieces of dried jerky. Then Beast Slayer rested his head on Horst’s knee and fell asleep, snoring loudly. He refused to be woken despite Horst’s best efforts. 

There was nothing Horst wanted more than to gather his dogs and run home. Even he could see that he was hopelessly outmatched. But one did not report failure to one’s sovereigns, especially when it concerned their only daughter, so Horst left Beast Slayer to his nap and continued on. 

He kept Death Fang and Throat Ripper in his sight, not letting them pass beyond the circle of light cast by his lantern. But then a rustle in the trees caught his eye, and when he looked back, there was only one dog watching him. 

He found Death Fang in much the same shape as Beast Slayer, apparently unharmed but exhausted. Now it was only him and Throat Ripper. The ferocious hound crept low to the ground, tail between his legs and ears flat against his skull. He stuck tight to his master’s side, whimpering quietly every now and then. 

Another rustle in the trees. A gust of wind blew past him. Horst reached down to grab Throat Ripper’s collar, but his hand closed on open air. The dog was gone. Horst was alone. 

He charged off in the direction of the wind and the rustling trees, paying no mind to anything except finding his last dog. The damn princess could stay in the woods forever as far as Horst was concerned, fucking bears and who knew what else to her heart’s content. But he wouldn’t leave without his dogs. 

He tumbled out of the dense undergrowth into a small clearing illuminated by silvery moonlight, and there he beheld a horrible sight. A figure on her back, arms and legs wrapped around Throat Ripper, moaning loudly and lewdly as she thrust her hips up and down, milking the dog’s thick cock. He saw Throat Ripper shudder and go still, and the princess pulled herself off the dog’s cock with a wet squelching noise and stood up. Throat Ripper collapsed on the ground beside her. 

Princess Chastity stepped into a beam of moonlight, and Horst got a good look at her for the first time. Her golden blonde hair had come loose from whatever style had once contained it and fanned out around her head, held in gravity-defying positions by what looked like an assortment of semi-dried sexual fluids. Those same fluids stained every inch of a once-fine gown that was ripped up the front of the skirt to her crotch, showing off pale legs, down which gushed great globs of Throat Ripper’s come. 

“Ah, Hound Master,” she said. “I knew you’d find me sooner or later. But you won’t take me back to that dreadful tower! You don’t understand what it’s like, having all this _need _and not being able to do anything about it! I’ve tried every kind of toy available, and nothing can keep me satisfied! And now it’s your turn, to be used for my pleasure!” 

She leapt on him, tackling him to the ground. Horst barely had time to take a deep breath before she straddled his face and began to grind against him. 

Lesser men than he had tried to satisfy the princess and failed, but Horst couldn’t give up. If he didn’t get her off, in more than one meaning of the phrase, she’d suffocate him like this. He wasn’t exactly inexperienced with the ladies; they seemed to particularly like his rugged scar. Of course, that wasn’t what had them coming back. Horst began to lick at the princess’s cunt. He quickly found her clit and sucked gently on it, and then swiped it with a twisting sort of flick of his tongue. The princess cried out with pleasure, and Horst redoubled his efforts. He kept his touch light, teasing, tongue skimming in and out of all of her folds, bringing her to the edge of orgasm. Before long, she was whimpering and writhing on top of him. 

He clasped one huge hand on her hip and slid the other under her and up into her cunt. He fingered her open with two thick fingers, thrusting them in and out as roughly as he could with such little room to work. He found the right spot and she shrieked as she came, more of her slick pouring out of her cunt and coating his face. 

He thought perhaps he’d distracted her long enough to escape when she slid off his face, but she was merely changing position. She ripped his trousers open and rather to his surprise, his rock-hard cock sprung free. He’d been too distracted with deploying all his sexual tricks getting the princess off to pay any attention to his own arousal, but now it slammed into him with full force, an almost painful need. Some other aspect of the curse, perhaps, to guarantee her partners to sate her appetite? 

She climbed up on top of him and slid his cock into her hot, dripping cunt with little effort. Despite how frequently and recently she’d been fucked, she was tight enough around him to make him moan, and when she started bouncing up and down on him, he couldn’t resist thrusting his hips in rhythm with her, chasing the same pleasure. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her clit, and he rubbed and kneaded it until she came again, shuddering around his cock. This pushed him over the edge, and he spilled inside her. 

She slid off him, but her eyes still had a wild look to them. “I need…” she gasped out, and made to straddle his face again, but thinking quickly, he caught her waist and lowered her back to the ground beside him. Before she could protest, he slid his fingers into her cunt, now dripping with his own come as well as her own fluids. This time, he had more room to maneuver, and was able to employ the kinds of twisting and stroking that had made him somewhat notorious amongst the female patrons of a certain tavern in town. The princess came again shortly thereafter. 

They kept it up until dawn, Horst making the most of his tongue and fingers when his cock was too soft to use, wringing orgasm after orgasm from the sex-mad princess. Not that she failed to return the favor. Perhaps her bizarre curse had an additional effect on men’s refractory periods? After the night he’d had, nothing would surprise him anymore. 

He had his face buried in her pussy again when the first fingers of dawn crept across the sky. She was on her back this time, giving him a little more agency in how he pleasured her, but she still wrapped her legs around his head, holding him in place as he fucked her pussy with his sore, clumsy tongue. 

She came, squeezing his head tight, and then relaxed, collapsing on the ground as much as one could when one was already lying on it. Horst sat up. Everything hurt. Muscles he hadn’t even been aware of having were cramped from the variety of improbable positions he’d found himself in over the past few hours. His cock was red and chafed, so spent that he couldn’t imagine having another erection in his life. His throat ached with thirst, but his mouth was coated with the princess’s slick and some of his own come. Even his fingers were cramped. 

Horst waited for the princess to launch herself at him for another round, but she didn’t. In the morning light, she looked blissfully fucked, a dazed smile spread across her face. She peered at him from heavily lidded eyes. 

Throat Ripper, having recovered from his own adventure, trotted over to Horst and licked his cheek, whining. The dog positioned himself as far away from the princess as he could get. Beast Slayer and Death Fang joined them, apparently also having recovered and tracked down their master. They eyed the princess warily. 

“All right, you win,” the princess said. “You can take me home to my parents now.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Horst said diplomatically. 

“I won’t even mind being stuck in that boring tower, if I have _you _to keep me company,” the princess said slyly, climbing to her feet. 

Horror spiked through Horst. “What? No, Your Highness, I couldn’t possibly…” 

“Come on, let’s go tell them!” The princess set off in the direction of the castle. 

Horst reluctantly followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this as a Nonconathon treat and didn't get it done in time, so when I saw you request it again, I definitely had to finish it! Hope it's everything you wanted. The prompt was PERFECT, I just had to write it.


End file.
